


Straight To The Point

by scatteringmyashes



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: “What’s wrong with my armor?”“It is fully functional but it is hardly elegant,” Vivienne pointed out. “I suppose if you do not have to worry about corners or your allies losing eyes it is efficient, but I worry for the state of Skyhold’s tapestries if you go too close to a wall.”Bahena shrugged. “I cleaned the bloodstains off.”//Or in which Bahena the Inquisitor snarks two of the most powerful people in her inner circle and accidentally makes Josephine's life a little more difficult.





	Straight To The Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for herlittleprincess for the DA Santinalia event! I hope you like it :D

“Really, darling, if you are so bored as to watch a group of recruits get yelled at by our commander, at least do so in comfort,” Vivienne said as she stood next to Bahena. The Vashoth shrugged, eyes not leaving the training grounds. “Is there a reason you are standing here in your full armor? Do you plan on intimidating the recruits into behaving?” Vivienne was teasing Bahena, the slight upward turn of her lips made it clear that this was all light-hearted fun. 

Bahena, of course, was not one to just stand there and take it. 

“Josephine informed me that there would be a group of visiting dignitaries from Orlais exploring the keep. I thought it best they see me involved in daily operations.” 

“My dear, I do not think that intimidating recruits counts as a daily operation,” Vivienne pointed out. 

“I am the Inquisitor, Vivienne. I decide on _all_ operations,” Bahena replied in her usual deadpan. Vivienne scoffed, adjusting her grip on her staff. 

“Well in that case, perhaps you should create an operation to acquire new armor.” Vivienne said it with a slightly higher pitch, her mouth curving upwards into more of a smile. She, of course, was somehow impeccably dressed despite the muggy air that had settled over Skyhold. Her robes no doubt came from Val Royeaux itself. It was little wonder why Josephine and Vivienne could be seen talking together so often or, as Varric liked to joke, conspired together on a regular basis. 

Bahena, however, was still a little insulted on behalf of her armor. “What’s wrong with my armor?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. It was quite difficult to remain unaffected by a large Qunari looking down at oneself, but Vivienne managed it with ease. 

Then again, she also was on quite good terms with Bull, which put her in good standing with the Inquisition’s two Qunari. Considering most people were too intimidated to talk to either, Vivienne was in the minority. 

“It is fully functional but it is hardly elegant,” Vivienne pointed out. “I suppose if you do not have to worry about corners or your allies losing eyes it is efficient, but I worry for the state of Skyhold’s tapestries if you go too close to a wall.” 

Maybe Bahena could have been more offended, but the sheer amount of spikes and sharp edges on her armor was a little extreme. Then again, she one hundred percent had picked the most vicious, bloodthirsty looking armor in her inventory in hopes for the Orlesian dignitaries to spot her. As if the horns and literally towering over everyone except the Iron Bull didn’t do that already. 

Bahena shrugged. “I cleaned the bloodstains off.” 

If Vivienne hadn’t been more accustomed to her snark, she certainly would have despaired. 

In the training yard, Cullen shouted forms out to the recruits who attempted to follow along. This early in the morning, most of them were fresh from the Hinterlands and barely knew which way of the sword to hold. Bahena didn’t judge them for being poor warriors — everyone started somewhere after all — but she did keep an eye on the people who she thought weren’t very committed. In a battle, that sort of an attitude got you killed — or worse, the person standing next to you. 

Still, she trusted Cullen to keep them in line and to motivate them. He wasn’t a perfect man, but put a sword in his hand and a shield in the other and he could get the job done. Bahena appreciated that about him. 

There was a commotion as the Chargers wandered in from their late start, some still strapping on pieces of armor as they clambered into the ring that had been unofficially designated as theirs. Krem was casually walking alongside Bull, the two chattering about nothing. It wasn’t unusual to see them begin training far after Cullen and the troops were already well into their routine. The Chargers embodied the term “work hard, play hard” in that they were the last ones to leave the tavern and the last ones to leave a battlefield. Bahena was always glad that she had made the decision to hire them on.

Meeting Bull was just an added benefit.

“Please do not tell me that you are wearing that to impress Bull,” Vivienne said. Bahena raised an eyebrow. “We both know he pretends to be a brute, but I have several tailors who would travel here at the snap of my fingers if they could clothe the Inquisitor.” 

“Vivienne, if I wanted to impress Bull I wouldn’t be wearing anything right now.” 

There was a moment of silence as Vivienne processed the words. 

“Well it would certainly leave an impression on the dignitaries,” she replied dryly. 

“Hey, your worship,” Krem called over, waving with his free hand. “Care to join us?” He gestured towards the rest of the Chargers. Bahena shrugged as the sound of Josephine talking in Orlesian drifted down the stairs. 

“It looks like our esteemed diplomat is about to arrive with our guests. I’d make a decision soon, or you may have to play nice with them,” Vivienne warned. Let it never be said that she didn’t look out for her friends, even if that included helping them avoid their responsibilities. 

Bahena made the quick decision that she’d rather get sweaty swinging a sword than trying to navigate a conversation with Orlesians. She thanked Vivienne and crossed the yard to where the Chargers were stretching and warming up. Whereas Cullen led warm ups and had a strict regimen before any swords could be swung, Bull more or less trusted everyone to know what was best for them. 

What ended up happening was that Skinner and Dalish were doing impressive stretches while Grim stood there looking bored and Rocky examined the fuses on one of his chargers. Bahena hoped that there wouldn’t be explosives involved in training — her arm hair still remembered the last time he had set something off in Skyhold. 

“Your worship. Glad you could join us,” Krem said. Bull looked over, having been distracted talking to one of the newer Chargers, and grinned. 

“Ha, now this is a fight. Maybe you can show Krem how to properly hold a shield.”

“I told you, Chief, that’s how I’ve always held one. You’re just finding something wrong with it now,” Krem complained.

“Yeah, I’m finding it wrong because you’re going to break your wrist holding it like that.” Bull shook his head, hoisting his axe over one shoulder. 

“My father always said that pain was the best teacher,” Bahena said. Krem squinted, trying to tell if she was lying. Bull laughed, already knowing the truth. “I’ll try not to cut your lieutenant in half, Bull.”

“You couldn’t afford the bill if you did,” he replied. 

“Oi, quit your weird Qunari mating rituals,” Skinner shouted, spinning her daggers in her hands. “Some of us want to actually get something done this morning.” 

Sometimes it was too easy. Bull and Bahena shared a quick look and she nodded ever-so-slightly, giving him permission. He grinned and practically leered at Skinner. 

“I already did do something this morning,” he said. 

The groans from the Chargers could be heard all the way in Ferelden. 

Bahena snorted and pulled her sword out, adjusting it in her hand and enjoying its familiar weight. She stepped a little ways away, needing more room than the average soldier in order to do her forms. Perhaps a few months ago she would have been more than a little nervous, what with the easy scrutiny both the Chargers and the recruits on Cullen’s side were giving her, but now it was just a normal part of being Inquisitor. 

She went through her sword forms, swinging it back and forth while adjusting her stance as she warmed up. She could feel the way Bull watched her out of the corner of his eye, though he was talking rather loudly to Krem about what he wanted to do with the group today. 

“Are we going to train or are we going to keep chattering?” Someone asked. 

“Depends if the Inquisitor is ready,” Bull said, turning fully to wink — blink? — at Bahena. He grinned and hooked a thumb in his belt. “We tend to open up swords, axes, and daggers swinging. Have a problem with fighting me? It’d be unfair to put you up against one of the boys.” 

Bahena grunted and swung her sword — a massive, two-hander that was as tall as most human men — over one shoulder. Her armor was one that they picked up back in the Deep Roads, some intimidating black metal with wicked spikes protruding from every available surface. It was a weapon in and of itself, even with the blood stains scrubbed out. 

She sort of missed them, though. They really added character. 

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Bahena replied. “But you should prepare more. It will be embarrassing to lose in front of your men.” 

Bull let out a full body laugh and readied his axe. Bahena saw Krem and the other Chargers scramble out of the training area, Krem hopping over the fence with one hand and almost taking out Skinner with his maul. 

“That’s what I like about you, Bahena,” Bull said. “You aren’t afraid to brag a little.” 

“My charming personality does attract certain types.” Bahena smiled and fell into her ready stance. Her hands wrapped around her sword’s hilt and her legs spread, lowering her center of gravity while also balancing different on her feet so she could move. The biggest lie people told themselves about Qunari were that they were slow — in reality no human could match their speed. 

With a bellow that sounded more like a dragon’s roar than a shout, the Iron Bull charged and Bahena raised her sword to meet him. 

Off to the side, Josephine was quickly trying to explain why it looked like the Inquisitor was preparing to kill the leader of the mercenary company she had hired. Admittedly, it could have been worse. At least they weren’t fucking on the war table again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Bahena totally won.


End file.
